


Tender Stars

by InFamousHero



Series: Fragments of The Knight [12]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-KotET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InFamousHero/pseuds/InFamousHero
Summary: With Valkorion destroyed and the war with Zakuul finally over, the Commander has a moment of genuine privacy with her beloved and stalwart Sith...
Relationships: Lana Beniko/Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython
Series: Fragments of The Knight [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/429265
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Tender Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I had some fluffy feelings to share that may or may not be in preparation for writing vignettes for the Betrayal and Onslaught arcs. It's gonna be fun, but for now, Softness™

[K’Surda](https://64.media.tumblr.com/d953c0f2c21da354cedf29b73308d1ed/10b5c4d133fd3eaf-5c/s1280x1920/6ed9c04f35d2f31777676a566ee9422308e76acb.jpg) all but collapsed once the Gravestone was safely in transit to Odessen, the toll of her final fight with Valkorion and the adrenaline dump catching up with her. She remembered Theron and Lana catching her as she swayed and tipped forward over the ship’s threshold but not much else, and woke hours later to the quarters she shared with Lana.

The last time she slept here she lurched awake from nightmares, side effects of Valkorion burrowing into her psyche. The image of his destruction played over and over in her mind. She tried to sense him, root out his presence like a worm after the rain, but he was nowhere to be found.

[She obliterated him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166042), wholly, completely, utterly—there was no coming back from that.

K’Surda slowly sat up on the bed. She wasn’t in her armour, instead she wore a plain vest and shorts, and the black and silver hilts of her lightsabers lay on the bedside table.

The door to the room hissed open and Lana walked in, datapad in hand, distracted by whatever report she was reading. She stopped upon seeing K’Surda awake, a relieved smile overtaking her face and her shoulders dropping.

K’Surda quickly stood and closed the distance between them, pulling Lana into tight embrace. She felt Lana toss the datapad onto the bed behind her, arms looping around her waist in a fierce press.

Nothing needed said in the moment, not when they could so clearly feel each other’s emotions, a flood of relief and a warm, enveloping sense of contentment.

Carding a hand through Lana’s golden hair, K’Surda breathed deeply, enjoying the warmth and scent of her lover without the prickling insecurity of Valkorion’s ever present judgement and scheming. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, they were truly alone with each other.

They were free.

“Are you okay?” K’Surda murmured, kissing the top of Lana’s head.

“Completely,” said Lana, looking up at her with a tired smile. Her hands stroked at K’Surda’s back.

K’Surda tipped backwards onto the bed, bringing a very willing Lana down with her.

Lana laughed softly and allowed herself to be ensconced in K’Surda’s arms. “You seem well,” she said, cupping K’Surda’s jaw with both hands as gently as if she held spun glass in her palms and not someone who had just killed a would-be god.

The touch warmed K’Surda with its care, bringing a tender, soft feeling to her chest that she shared openly in her newfound freedom.

Lana grinned, delighting at the openness to the point that she felt giddy in return.

K’Surda couldn’t help but chuckle and snuggled close, bowing her head to the crook of Lana’s neck. “I don’t really know how to feel right now,” she said, “so much has happened. It feels like you saved me a lifetime ago.”

Gentle fingers pulled the tie from her black hair and began stroking through it.

Lana muttered, “I wondered at times if I really saved you, for all the pain it put you through.”

A sting of guilt rose between them and K’Surda tightened her hold on Lana’s robes. “You _did_ save me. You needed me.”

“That’s the heart of the matter isn’t it? _I_ needed you, damn whatever else you had to go through because of it.”

“None of it was your fault, Lana, _none of it._ ”

Lana hummed noncommittally.

K’Surda lifted her head enough to meet Lana’s stare with gentle seriousness. “Everything I’ve ever been through was because of _him._ He orchestrated all of this from the very beginning, every last cruelty.” She held Lana’s chin, brushing her thumb across it. “I’m _alive_ because of you, Lana, you know that. Before I met you I was throwing myself at every danger I could because I couldn’t muster the nerve to end it myself. You made me want to _live_ again; you are _everything_ I fight for. So everything I had to do to get us here, because _you_ needed me to do it? That’s more than a fair trade to me.”

She watched Lana swallow at that, throat flexing around a knot of emotion that felt as fragile as a bubble to K’Surda, and leaned in to press a soft kiss to Lana’s brow. “I love you,” she murmured fiercely, “I can’t imagine a galaxy without you in it.”

Lana released a slow, shaky exhale. “Neither could I.”

The words came out before she could think about them. “Marry me.”

Lana nearly jumped in her arms, eyes flashing in surprise like a startled cat. “What?” she sputtered, colour rising in her cheeks.

K’Surda slowly smiled, a light, tingling feeling filling her chest near to bursting. “Would you?” she asked in a low, conspiratorial voice.

It put a dumbfounded smile on Lana’s lips and a stuttering, surprised laugh in her mouth. “You,” she started, then bit her lip. “Y-You’d have to ask me properly,” she said quickly, almost in a mumble. Her cheeks were red, eyes bright and intense.

K’Surda found herself laughing a soft, warm laugh, absolutely tickled that her beloved Sith wasn’t about to be cheated out of a proper proposal. Not that she blamed Lana for that, this wasn’t planned at all. If it was, she would have absolutely done it right.

She rose from the bed so quickly that she nearly sent herself dizzy, spinning around to face Lana, who sat up to watch, hands fidgeting in her lap.

Grinning, K’Surda sank to one knee, placed a hand over her heart and said without reservation, “Lana Beniko, light of my life, would you do me the great honour of marrying me?”

Lana took a moment, one hand over her mouth, eyes shining with rare and unshed tears, and an effervescent coil of joy so bright that it brought tears to K’Surda’s eyes in turn unspooling between them. It had been such a journey to get to this point, a gamut of blood, stress, countless deaths and a bottomless fear that at any point Valkorion could have ripped K’Surda from her body like a mollusc from its shell.

And now they were _here_.

Clearing her throat, Lana laughed and said in a thick voice, “of course I will. You ridiculous fool.” She held out her hand and K’Surda took it, allowing Lana to pull her into a gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Serotonin is stored in the Sith Wife.


End file.
